Il était une fois un soir de Noël
by Radari
Summary: Traduction de Once Upon a Christmas Night de blanchemalfoy. C’est Noël et Harry est déprimé, mais un certain blond apparaît pour lui dire quelque chose qui changera sa vie. SLASH. Voilà mon cadeau de Noël. N'oubliez pas de reviewer.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR et blanchemalfoy. Je ne possède que la traduction. 

Auteur : blanchemalfoy

Titre original : Once Upon a Christmas Night

Note de la traductrice : Kikooo tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes de Noël. Voici mon cadeau pour vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout JOYEUX NOËL !!!

Je ne suis pas contre une petite (ou une longue) review. Il s'agit d'un one-shot donc un seul chapitre.

Once Upon a Christmas Night (Il était une fois un soir de Noël) 

De gros flocons de neige tombaient du ciel en cette froide et solitaire nuit de Noël. 

Harry Potter perdit le compte du nombre de fois où il avait pensé à lui… C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, son dernier Noël passé ici. C'était une triste pensée, et Noël avait toujours eu pour lui une touche de tristesse. Ses amis avaient toujours essayé de lui rendre Noël plus joyeux et ils avaient réussi la plupart du temps, mais cette fois-ci cela ne serait pas facile de sortir Harry de ses sombres pensées. 

Harry était déprimé. Il avait combattu contre Voldemort l'année dernière et il avait gagné mais cela avait été une victoire vide. Il ne l'avait pas célébrée de la même façon que les autres. Il avait préféré pleurer la perte d'amis et de collègues chers.

Après ce jour, Harry était devenu un peu plus introverti et réflectif . Il avait découvert les plaisirs de la solitude et il était resté ici. Il était plus facile de traiter avec tout, en étant seul. Il n'avaient pas à pleurer devant ses amis et à leur faire ressentir de la pitié pour lui. 

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il était devenu plus méditatif et solitaire. Cette raison était Draco Malfoy. Le blond les avait aidé pour combattre Voldemort et les Mangemorts et même si lui et Harry n'étaient pas devenus réellement amis, ils avaient dû travailler ensemble, ce qui avait créé un fort lien entre eux. 

Harry avait appris à l'admirer dans chacune des missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble et à un moment ; il ne savait pas précisément quand; il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il était tombé amoureux du garçon qu'il avait détesté depuis son premier jour à Poudlard.

Draco ne savait rien de ses sentiments et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Le blond avait rejoint l'Ordre pas seulement à cause de son mépris de Voldemort mais aussi parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la meilleure amie de Harry – Hermione Granger. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'amour de Harry était promis au désastre et au chagrin. 

Harry ferma les yeux. Les flocons de neige recouvraient ses cheveux noirs et ses cils, se mélangeant à une larme solitaire. Il aimait le froid. C'était comme une seconde maison pour lui. Il aimait autant la nuit. La nuit était noire, juste comme son âme.

De nombreux étudiants demeuraient à l'intérieur du château. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiétait à son propos et il en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Pas cette nuit. La seule compagnie qu'il souhaitait était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, passant Noël chez Hermione. 

Il frappa la neige et recommença à marcher. Ses longues balades nocturnes étaient très connues. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry aimait se promener à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps. Cela l'aidait à rester concentré et à l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et surtout, cela l'aidait à se vider l'esprit.

Il ne devrait pas envier Hermione, et pourtant il le faisait encore. Il ne pouvait supporter de les voir tout les deux. Ça le rendait malade. Il détestait cela. Il aimait Hermione mais il ne pouvait renier ses sentiments pour Draco et ça le tuait.

Encore un tour et il retournera dans sa chambre, dans son lit vide et dans sa vie vide.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il avait acquis un inquiétant sixième sens pour savoir quand quelqu'un le suivait. C'était venu avec les dangers du métier. Il reconnaissait aussi l'odeur de la personne qui marchait dans ses propres pas et son cœur se mit à battre avec force. Que faisait-_il _ici ? 

C'était lui. C'était Draco Malfoy. Étais-ce réellement lui ? 

Il se retourna et fit face à son poursuiveur. Draco s'arrêta aussitôt que Harry le regarda. C'était juste comme dans le bon vieux temps, quand ils se fixaient seulement, essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait sous leurs masques d'indifférence, parce qu'Harry savait qu'il y avait plus que ce que Draco ne laissait voir. Malheureusement, Hermione avait été la première à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. 

"Tu essaies de te transformer en bonhomme de neige, Potter ? " dit Draco pour briser la glace. "Tu es couvert de flocons de neige." 

"Apparemment, tu apprécies aussi l'idée, vu que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici." 

"Je ferai un très bon bonhomme de neige. Après tout, la plupart des gens disent que je suis fait de glace. Je pense que c'est réellement une seconde maison pour moi. Cela signifie que tu te tiens sur ma propriété. Tu te tiens sur mon âme, Potter." Dit Draco d'un ton traînant. " Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Potter ? Ne penses-tu pas, toi aussi, que je suis froid ?" 

Harry haussa un sourcil, essayant de comprendre ce que signifiait tout cela. 

"Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Draco n'était pas supposé être ici. Il était supposé être à des kilomètres d'Harry. Et pourtant, il était là, éloigné de quelques mètres seulement. Cinq pas et Harry pourrait être tout près de lui. Seulement cinq pas. 

Peut-être qu'Harry était fou. Peut-être que la neige lui donnait des hallucinations. Mais, cela n'arrivait que dans les déserts, n'est ce pas ? Les hallucinations ne se produisaient que dans les déserts, pas à Noël. À moins qu'il n'ait complètement perdu la raison, se disait Harry en riant. 

"Je suis ici pour revendiquer ce qui m'appartient." Déclara Draco calmement. .

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" 

Draco sourit seulement. Il fit cinq pas en avant et se retrouva aussi proche de Harry qu'il le pouvait. 

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Potter. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis froid ?" demanda-t-il.

Le cœur d'Harry battait follement dans sa poitrine. Il pensait qu'il pourrait en sortir à tout moment. Si Draco s'avançait encore d'un pas, ils s'embrasseraient. Il était maintenant plus que confus et il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas juste un étrange rêve. Ce n'était pas possible que Draco veuille l'embrasser. L'était-ce ? 

"Tu n'es pas là." Enonça Harry.

"Je le suis." 

"Non, tu étais chez Hermione. Tu étais supposé être avec elle." 

"Non, je ne l'étais pas." 

"Elle est ta petite amie." 

Draco secoua la tête. 

"Comment peux-tu le nier ? Est-ce que tu l'as blessée, Malfoy ? demanda Harry agressivement.

Draco sourit. C'étais le Harry auquel il était habitué. Il détestait le calme et taciturne Harry. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper du Harry pensif, mais le Harry en colère était du gâteau. 

"Non, Potter, je ne l'ai pas blessée. Elle va bien et je peux ajouter qu'elle est très heureuse. Elle est avec la famille Weasley. Ton ami aux cheveux roux a finalement retrouvé ses sens et lui a déclaré son amour. Si je n'étais pas tellement cynique, j'aurais pleurer." Dit Draco en riant.

"Oh."

Harry le fixait simplement. Est-ce qu'il devrait ressentir de la pitié pour Draco ? Il avait toujours su que Ron avait le béguin pour Hermione. Il avait volé Hermione à Ron. Pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-il pas à ce sujet ? Draco avait perdu Hermione et il ne semblait pas y faire attention. 

"Je suis désolé d'entendre ça." Dit tout de même Harry, bien qu'au fond de lui, il était heureux pour Ron et – pourquoi pas ?- pour lui-même. 

"Pourquoi ?" dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

"Que veux-tu dire par « pourquoi » ? Elle était ta petite amie. Vous sembliez vous aimer tous les deux et…"

"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est suppose signifier ? N'étais-tu pas heureux avec elle ?"

"Hermione était juste une bonne amie."

"Je ne te crois pas, Malfoy."

"Oh, allez Potter. Tu es plus intelligent que ça."

"Mais tu es sortie avec elle pendant deux ans ! Deux foutues années !

"Et alors ?"

Les mots de Harry restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de Draco et ça l'irritait. Draco semblait si détendu que s'en était insultant. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre lui et Hermione et Harry savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il le savait parce que son cœur avait été brisé des milliers de fois à la vue de Hermione et Draco, ensemble, se tenant la main ou s'embrassant l'un l'autre doucement.

"Que des mensonges."dit Draco comme s'il lisait les pensées de Harry. "Ils ont très facilement créé des mensonges pour tromper tout le monde."

"Je ne te crois pas."

Draco soupira. "C'était son idée. L'Ordre ne m'aurait jamais accepté s'il n'y avait pas eu ma relation avec Hermione. Elle était née de parents moldus et j'avais besoin d'elle à cause de ça. Si Draco Malfoy pouvait sortir avec une sorcière d'origine moldue, alors il était lavé de tous ses péchés. Il y avait autre chose aussi." Draco regarda au loin. "Je voulais protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'aimais et dont je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi."

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il se sentait complètement soufflé. Draco n'aimait pas Hermione, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Qui ? Harry n'osait pas rêver qu'il était cette personne. Il avait toujours été si discret à propos de ses sentiments. En outre, Draco ne pouvait décidément pas être amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours haï Harry, cela n'avait aucune importance combien de missions ils avaient réalisées ensemble.

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être avec la personne que tu aimais ?" osa demander Harry.

"Cela nous aurait mis tous les deux en danger et aussi tout ce pourquoi nous nous étions battus. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Et je savais que cela l'aurait rendu vulnérable. Cela m'aurait rendu vulnérable aussi. » dit Draco en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

Il. Est-ce que Draco réalisait son lapsus ? Il venait juste d'admettre que la personne était un homme.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Malfoy ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Je t'ai répondu. Je suis ici pour revendiquer ce qui m'appartiens. Tu n'as pas répondu à _ma _question. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis froid, Potter ? »

« Oui. » répondit catégoriquement Harry.

Tout à propos de Draco Malfoy était froid. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son attitude. Il ressemblait à une statue gelée, une magnifique sculpture modelée dans le glace. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'Harry l'aimait aussi pour ça. Il aimait être balayé par l'intense regard de ses yeux gris-argent, exactement comme il l'était à cet instant.

« Aïe. Je suis blessé. » se moqua Draco.

« Désolé. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il y eu une période de silence gêné et alors Draco fit la dernière chose qu'avait espéré Harry. Il avança d'un autre pas. Sa bouche était à seulement quelques centimètres de Harry.

« J'ai raison à ton propos, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco mystérieusement, tout en fixant Harry intentionnellement. C'était comme se noyer dans les profondeurs d'un océan volontaire et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire seulement frissonner à cette sensation. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco le devança. « J'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais lire en toi comme personne d'autre. C'était vraiment amusant en quelque sorte. Ou peut-être juste effrayant. Cela m'effraye de te regarder maintenant et de ne pas pouvoir savoir à quoi tu penses. À quoi penses-tu Potter ? »

Harry ricana. « Je pense que tu es fou, Malfoy, et que je suis probablement en train de rêver. Tu n'es pas là, je ne suis pas là et il s'agit juste d'un rêve étrange. Je me réveillerai dans quelques temps et je serai dans mon lit. Seul. »

« Crois-moi Potter, ce n'est pas un rêve. »

Harry se pinça et laissa échapper un cri. « Je pense que tu as raison. »

Draco pouffa de rire. Harry le regarda, ébloui.

« Peut-être que je peux lire en toi parce que… » Draco semblait pensif, se demandant s'il était judicieux de dire ce qu'il voulait. Visiblement, ça ne l'était pas car il ne finit pas sa phrase. « Je suis venu ici pour t'offrir un cadeau. J'ai réalisé que je ne t'en avais jamais donné un. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Un cadeau , »

« Oui, un cadeau de Noël. N'aimes-tu pas Noël ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pas maintenant de toute façon. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, Potter. » Draco leva sa main vers le visage d'Harry et le toucha si légèrement que Harry se demanda après si Draco l'avais jamais touché. « J'aime Noël, les mauvais souvenirs que j'ai à ce sujet n'ont pas d'importance. J'aime la neige et les sapins de Noël et le gui. Je souhaiterai avoir du gui ici. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. J'aurai l'excuse parfaite. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. L'excuse parfaite pour faire quoi ? »

Le cœur de Harry commença à battre plus vite alors que Draco se rapprochait autant qu'il le pouvait de lui.

« Pour faire ça. » Dit Draco avant de se pencher vers Harry et de l'embrasser.

Harry eut le choc de sa vie quand il sentit les douces lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant mais c'était assez pour étourdir Harry et lui faire voir des étoiles tomber du ciel derrière ces paupières closes. Quand Draco se recula, Harry garda les yeux fermés. Il lécha ses lèvres, voulant se souvenir pour toujours de ce goût merveilleux. C'était plus que clair pour lui à ce moment qu'il était en train de rêver. Draco ne l'aurait jamais embrassé dans la vraie vie.

Alors, il sentit les lèvres de Draco revendiquer les siennes encore. Une main glissa le long de son dos, le caressant gentiment et le baiser s'approfondit. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent et ils gémirent tous les deux. Les doigts de Harry trouvèrent leur chemin dans les doux cheveux blonds de Draco et il l'amena plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient alignés.

C'était parfait. Soudainement, tout sembla se mettre en place.

Bien que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Un hibou vola près d'eux et laissa tomber un petit paquet sur le dessus de la tête de Harry, brisant leur baiser – et le moment magique.

« Stupide oiseau ! » Cria Draco vers le ciel alors qu'il voyait le hibou s'envoler au loin. « Mauvais chronométrage ! »

Harry prit le paquet dans ses mains mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos de ça. Il était plus soucieux au sujet de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer entre lui et Malfoy. Il ne pouvait penser à une bonne raison pour que Draco l'embrasse. Cela ressemblait à un blague cruelle, un jeu. Harry ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu.

Il fixa Draco, confus « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Draco fit une grimace. « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, et alors qu'il regardait le visage de Harry il réalisa que non. « Eh bien Potter, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. Est-ce que tu as le syndrome des Simpsons ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu connais les Simpsons ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Oui, c'est mon dessin animé préféré. »

« C'est le mien aussi. »

« Je sais. » dit Draco en souriant.

« Comment ? Je veux dire, c'est un dessin animé moldu. Comment le connais-tu ? »

« J'ai été avec Hermione pendant deux ans, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Oh. » Harry parut déçu pendant un moment et Draco se demanda pourquoi. Il ne savait pas que la jalousie était en train de rongé Harry de l'intérieur, qu'il avait voulu être le premier à initier Draco aux plaisirs du monde Moldu.

Une autre période de silence gêné. Draco commençait à perdre patience. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour convaincre Harry qu'il l'intéressait but il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si difficile. Hermione l'avait averti que Harry n'avait pas confiance en soi. Elle avait eu raison. Harry semblait si perdu et effrayé. Si inquiet. Il ne ressemblait pas au Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Draco voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer que tout irait bien.

« Je suis sérieux, Malfoy. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? » redemanda Harry.

Draco passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi une personne en embrasse-t-elle une autre, Potter ? »

Harry se mordit le lèvre inférieur. « Eh bien, quand les Détraqueurs embrassent quelqu'un, cela signifie généralement qu'ils veulent que cette personne meure. C'est appelé le Baiser de la Mort. C'est ce que je pense. Est-ce que tu veux me tuer, Malfoy ? »

Draco sourit. « Nan. Essaye encore. »

« Un baiser peut signifier tant de choses. »

« Il y a une seule signification à mon baiser, Harry. »

Harry se figea. Draco venait juste de l'appeler Harry et cela sans aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Draco Malfoy l'avait appelé par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que cela signifier exactement ?

Le cœur de Harry était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Ce baiser pouvait simplement signifier une chose et il était encore trop effrayé pour l'admettre. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si Draco jouait seulement avec lui ? 

C'est alors que Harry décida de parler honnêtement. Si c'était une blague, il serait blessé mais après ce serait fini et pour toujours.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Malfoy. » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je sais que mon nom est affreux, mais tu peux m'appeler Draco. »

« Ton nom n'est pas affreux. Je l'aime bien. Il te va bien en quelque sorte. »

« Ton ami en a ri. » Draco se souvenait très bien de la scène. Il venait se présenter à Harry et Weasley avait ri quand il avait dit son nom. 

« Je n'ai pas ri. » énonça Harry.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » dit Draco en souriant franchement. « Que voulais-tu dire par « Ne me fais pas ça » ? »

« Si c'est juste un jeu pour toi, alors laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une déception de plus dans ma vie. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je joue avec toi ? Je ne le fais pas ! » lui assura Draco.

« Alors, pourquoi le baiser ? »

« Tu es vraiment quelque chose, Potter ! » Draco tira Harry plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Les cils de Harry s'abaissèrent. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses lèvres qui semblait le transporter dans un autre monde.

« Je t'embrasse parce que je t'aime. » confessa Draco avant d'embrasser Harry encore une fois.

Leurs lèvres étaient froides à cause du temps mais aussitôt qu'elles se touchaient, ils sentaient la chaleur envahir leurs corps. Harry l'embrassa en retour avec toute sa passion, tout son amour et tout son désir. Cela ressemblait tellement à revenir à la maison. Mais quand Draco se recula, il sentit l'insécurité revenir.

« Tu es gelé, Harry. Allons ailleurs. » Draco tenait la main de Harry et il l'emmena dans la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Alors, il leva sa baguette vers la porte et murmura le sort pour déverrouiller les portes. « _Alohomora._ »

« Ce n'est pas bien, Malfoy. Nous ne devrions pas être ici. »

« Je suis sûr que cela ne gêne pas Hagrid. Il est à Paris de toute façon. »

« Mais… »

« Chut. » Draco plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry.

Draco alluma la cheminée et dit à Harry de s'asseoir. Alors, il parla des Mangemorts, de l'Ordre, de Hermione et du fait que leur relation n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Il avait eu ses raisons. Une d'elle avait été Harry. Il avait toujours été amoureux d'Harry mais il n'avait pu lui dire à cause de Voldemort.

« Je savais que tu m'aimais, mais je ne pouvait rien faire. Si je l'avais fait, nous aurions été tous les deux en danger. »

« Est-ce que je suis si transparent ? » demanda Harry, ennuyé.

« Pas vraiment, Harry. Mais je t'ai attrapé en train de me regarder plus d'une fois. Tu me regardais avec tant d'intensité. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises combien tes yeux te dénoncent. C'était amusant que je soies le seul à le remarquer. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Harry acquiesça.

« Parce que je te regardais de la même façon. Est-ce que tu m'aimes Harry, ou est-ce que j'ai eu tort tout ce temps ? »

Harry s'avança devant Draco et lui caressa tendrement le visage. « Tu avais raison. »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. « M'aimes-tu toujours ? »

« Oui. » murmura Harry. « Et toi ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu, crétin ? » dit Draco en souriant. « Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'ai voyagé pendant des heures, juste pour passer Noël avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais si j'avais découvert que j'avais eu tort tout ce temps. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Harry l'embrassa et ils continuèrent pendant un long moment. Draco fit s'asseoir Harry sur ses genoux et ils restèrent comme ça alors qu'ils exploraient les lèvres l'un de l'autre et leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus exigeants. La chaleur voyageait le long de leurs corps et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements pour mieux sentir le corps de l'autre.

« J'ai attendu ça pendant si longtemps. » murmura Draco, en mordant tendrement l'épaule de Harry.

« Tout comme moi. »

Ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, nus, Draco au-dessus de Harry. Il s'aimèrent toute la nuit.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. » chuchota Draco avec fatigue contre les lèvres gonflées de Harry.

« Joyeux Noël, Draco. » murmura Harry avant de s'endormir.

********************************************************************************

Draco se réveilla pour trouver les bras de Harry enroulés autour de lui possessivement. Il faisait jour et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Draco ressentit un peu de froid et il se rapprocha du corps de Harry pour sentir sa chaleur. Harry caressa la nuque de Draco et il sourit. Cela ne pouvait pas être mieux que ça.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se réveiller complètement. Il mit un moment à réaliser où il était et qui était avec lui. Il ouvrit les yeux aussi largement qu'il le pouvait une fois qu'il eut vu que la personne allongée à côté de lui était Draco Malfoy. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente revinrent en force dans son esprit.

_Je ne suis plus seul. Draco m'aime. Il est venu ici pour passer Noël avec moi._

Draco fixait Harry avec espoir. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Harry le regardait et tout son corps était tendu. Il se relaxa seulement quand Harry caressa son ventre doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"Bonjour." dit Harry, en souriant.

"Bonjour." Répondit Draco, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve alors."

"Non, ce n'en était pas un."

"Bien."

"Tu n'as pas ouvert le cadeau de Noël que je t'ai offert." Draco pointa du doigt le petit paquet posé sur le sol.

"Oh. C'était ton cadeau pour moi ?" demanda Harry, abasourdi.

"Oui."

Les yeux Harry s'illuminèrent et il prit le cadeau, revenant vers le canapé rapidement. Il s'avéra être le plus inhabituel et le plus beau présent qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. C'était une petite copie de la lune et elle flottait doucement dans les airs. Il rit alors qu'il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco au début de l'année, quand ils avaient parlé à propos de Poudlard et de ce qui pourrait arriver dans leur futur. Il ne savait pas exactement quand la conversation avait dérivé sur les cadeaux et leurs significations. Draco avait dit qu'il aimait les cadeaux qui expriment une blague personnelle. Harry lui ne s'intéressait pas au cadeau lui-même car c'est l'intention qui compte. Alors, Draco avait sourit avec affectation et lui avait répondu qu'il n'achetait pas ce genre de choses. Il était le grand Harry Potter, le cadeau comptait forcément.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'un cadeau romantique pour toi, Potter ?" _avait demandé Draco, en ricanant.

Harry avait sourit légèrement. _"Le lune, Malfoy. N'est-ce pas ce que se demandent les amoureux l'un à l'autre ?"_

_"Tu as certainement des goûts coûteux." _Avait répondu Draco, en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

De retour dans le présent, il se tourna vers Draco et le vit sourire d'un air machiavélique.

"Espèce de petit monstre." Dit Harry en souriant.

"Je sais. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de la lune. Je ne pouvais te donner la vraie lune, Harry. Tu serais encore plus vaniteux que tu ne l'es maintenant ! Peux-tu imaginer la taille de ton ego si je t'avais donné la vraie ?"

"La ferme." dit Harry en pinçant Draco. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu te souviennes encore de cette conversation."

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Je suis celui qui l'a commencée. Et j'avais un but. Je voulais trouver ce que tu voulais comme cadeau de Noël. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi gros et d'aussi extravagant que la lune, mais j'ai essayé de faire avec." Draco caressa les cheveux de Harry. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

"Je l'adore." Harry regarda vers la lumineuse pleine lune voletant autour d'eux. "C'est magnifique."

"Hermione m'a aidé."

"Hermione savait à propos de tes sentiments à mon égard ?"

"Oui. Elle savait aussi que tu étais amoureux de moi et que tu lui en voulais de sortir avec moi mais elle veut que tu saches qu'elle est désolée."

"Je ne lui en veux pas. En parlant d'être vaniteux… marmonna Harry mais Draco l'entendit. "J'ai quelque pour toi aussi. C'est dans le château. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de te le donner."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu étais le petit ami de Hermione. Au moment où tu aurais ouvert mon cadeau tu aurais compris mes sentiments pour toi et je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir. Peut-être qu'à un niveau inconscient c'était mon intention tout ce temps. Mais je ne pouvais le risquer. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux me le dire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises."

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de quand tu m'as parlé de ma cape d'invisibilité et de combien elle comptait pour moi ? Tu t'es moqué de ça, parce que tu as dit que je traitais cette cape mieux que toi ou mes amis."

"Alors tu m'as expliqué qu'elle appartenait à ton père et que c'était pourquoi tu en prenais tant soin." Draco s'en souvenait très bien. Son cœur s'était un peu brisé un peu alors qu'il fixait les yeux mélancoliques de Harry. "Je suis désolé d'être tellement idiot."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Quelle importance si la cape est ton cadeau ?"

Draco mit quelques minutes pour recouvrir du choc. "QUOI ?"

"Tu es plus important que la cape. Bien sûr, la cape est importante aussi mais tu l'es plus. En te la donnant, je te prouvait mes intentions. C'était pourquoi je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de te la donner et mphhhh…" 

La phrase de Harry fut interrompue par un baiser vorace de Draco..

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu me donnes ta cape." Dit Draco, ébloui.

"Joyeux Noël, Draco."

Draco sourit. "Joyeux Noël, Harry."

Pour Harry et Draco, ce fut le meilleur Noël de tous les temps. 

FIN


End file.
